User blog:Kata89/My Resignation
Wow, its been almost 3 years since I joined the wiki as some socially unaware kid. (In 11 days it will mark my 3rd year) And let me tell you, what a ride it has been. I have grown so much while on this wiki. Not just as a roller coaster enthusiast, but as a writer. Not just a writer, but I have been pushed through this wiki mentally, intellectually... I learned a lot about the world, who I was, who I could become, etc. just because I joined this amazing site. But this is where I regret to inform everyone that I wish to revoke my admin rights. I have done a lot for the wiki and will continue to edit now and then. But I can't seem to find the time anymore to give the site the attention it needs. I have tried many times throughout the past year to get active again, but every time I lose my drive. My spark I had for the wiki has vanished and I cannot be as active as I would like to be. (However, my love for roller coasters has not vanished and I still love the topic.) I have so much going on in my life right now that I cannot find time for this. This has been one of my favorite pass-times I have ever had. I would like to thank so many people I have met on this ride. Alex, Lachelan, Namekian and so many others. But most importantly I would like to thank you Brian (Mont) for these last 3 years! From the get-go, I was a stupid idiot internet kid who didn't understand much about... well, anything! (at least from a wiki perspective) But you didn't just toss me aside. You were an amazing admin and helped me grow in so many ways! You have been like a ro-model to me and more importantly a friend. You are the ideal admin that everyone should inspire to be and an admin that I (on my many internet projects outside of wikia) can only try to be. So thank you, and thank you to everyone on this wonderful project. ---- I feel bad for leaving. I looked at the admin page and Mont and I are the last remaining admins. So by me resigning I am leaving Mont to be by himself. (Or her self, if you remember way back when :P) I hope and pray that new users passionate about this topic will find there way to the wiki. I love this wiki still, and always will. Mont, would you be so kind as to remove my admin rights and simply give me Rollback (or some rank similar to it?) I do not wish to leave the wiki completely, but my time on it as an admin is over. So goodbye to everyone in that regard. Again, thank you to everyone for the amazing times I have had on the wiki! May you forever ride on! P.S. On another note, I had plans next summer to go to Magic Mountain. That may still happen, but the plan which I will probably be doing is to hit Six Flags Great America, then Kings island, then Hershey park, then finish it with Cedar Point all in one trip. So I am looking forward to that next summer. Category:Blog posts